An Aceptable Arangement
by Laurabeast
Summary: A little Vegeta, Bulma goodness, I don't know how close it is to the real story, but I'd like to think it's what happened. Enjoy!


**This is my first DBZ fic and I don't know everything about the show so I hope it's good! I don't own any of it, enjoy!**

Vegeta staggered out of a training session in the Gravity room that he'd made Bulma's father install for him. He was exhausted but he refused to show it he wiped the sweat from his brow with a shaky hand. He'd been in there for more then six hours at four hundred times gravity.

"Hey Vegeta I brought you some supper since you missed it again." Bulma's voice rang through the hall. He would never admit it but she was the least annoying human he knew, she fed him and had some compensating features to her.

"It's about time woman." He told her as his stomach growled, she rolled her eyes.

"Ya whatever, just take this so I don't have to bring it back to the kitchen." Bulma told him thrusting the plate up into his face. He scowled taking the plate from her as she purposefully brushed her fingers over his, which in no way made him smirk, and then left.

As soon as the door closed behind her he scarfed down the meal, he was famished. It was good, human food had much more flavor then Saiyan food had. He was left with an empty plate which after many yelling sessions with Bulma where he had payed little attention he knew he had to return to the kitchen.

Bulma was there attempting to lift a rather large pot over her head to return it to it's place in a cupboard that was higher then she was tall. He couldn't help it he chuckled at her while she struggled.

"Hey, fly boy get over here and help me!" She ordered, he scowled remembering that he hated her and all her kin.

"Why would I a Saiyan elite help you a lowly human with dishes?" He asked the word dishes dripping with disdain, Bulma growled setting the pot down and turning to him.

"Because Mr. Saiyan elite, you're staying in my house rent free, eating my food with out contributing a dime, if you would like to continue doing so you damn well better help this lowly human get this damn pot in that cupboard!" She scolded him, Vegeta was taken aback by her tone as he often was.

"I am a Saiyan elite I don't need your charity, I only graced you humans with my company because you offered the best accommodations!" He countered, she shook her head furiously, which he did not find cute in any way!

"Fine if you're so damn elite then why is it so hard for you to put a pot away?" She asked, he scowled over at the large dish.

"It isn't, I simply refuse to sully my hands with such low tasks!" He growled, she snorted how was this earth woman not scared of him.

"Ya right I bet you're just scared you can't do it either. Whatever if you didn't think you could do it you could have just said." she scoffed going over and picking the pot back up. Vageta was livid, how could she think he couldn't put away a damn pot. He flew over her taking the pot and putting it on the shelf with a triumphant sneer.

"I can do any of your puny human tasks woman." He growled landing in front of her, she took a step forward backing him into the counter.

"Thank you." She said poking him in the chest with her pointer finger much too close to him, her stupid hair getting in his face.

"What, no, I..." He tried to make her see that he was simply proving a point but she just turned and left leaving him to realize he had just done as she asked. "Blast!" He scowled going over and setting his plate down in the sink.

He went to his room which had been made up since he left it last, he shook his head tossing the blanket back and flopping down on his bed. He fell asleep almost as soon as his head touched the pillow. He was startled awake by the sound of Bulma screaming, Vegeta flew out of bed to her room slamming through the door ready to kill something.

"Stop making that racket woman, where is the thing I have to kill?" Vegeta asked looking around, Bulma was cold, sweating, and pale. She looked up at Vegeta who was hovering only an inch or so above the ground looking for something to hurt.

"Vegeta, did you come to save me?" Bulma asked a smile creeping past her terror now that Vegeta was there.

"What no, I came because I thought I'd get to kill something!" He told her droppping to the ground in frustration. Bulma smiled trying not to giggle at him, he had so come to save her.

"Whatever you were so worried about me." She told him, he grumbled leaving before his eyes could get caught on how nearly naked she was. Bulma was glad he hadn't asked what her dream had been about, it was the worst nightmare she'd ever had, she'd had to watch Vegeta die.

Vegeta trained the next day like always then took a shower, his muscles were aching in complaint over being to stressed. Well they would have to deal with it he had to get stronger then Kakarot. He got out not bothering to put that horrid pink monstrosity on that she told him was a shirt, if she wouldn't provide him with better clothes then she could deal with him not wearing one.

He went out to the living space Bulma almost ran into him carrying a heavy tray full of food for him. Vegeta steadied her and the tray easily raising a brow at her.

"Careful earth woman, that is my food you're endangering!" He scolded her taking the tray of food and going over to the couch. Bulma growled sticking her tongue out at the back of his head.

"I was being careful until you almost plowed me over jeez!" Bulma scowled at him, he didn't even bother to stop eating long enough to grunt at her. She sighed going up to the back of the couch and leaning over using his broad shoulders to keep herself from falling over it.

"Did you want a soda or something?" She asked rubbing his tense shoulders absently, he went slack beneath her hands his eyes falling closed, he even stopped eating.

"What, what is this woman?" He mumbled leaning forward to give he better access to his back, she giggled enjoying the feel of his muscles beneath her hands.

"A massage, it's supposed to relax you, do you not have massages on plant Vegeta?" She asked leaning forward and running her hands down the top of his chest. He leaned back into her letting her rub anything she could reach.

"No, Saiyans, Saiyans do not... relax." He mumbled never wanting her to stop it was like his muscles were dissolving he'd never felt so good.

"Well you should, you're muscles don't get stronger if you don't let them rest every now and then, I'll bet that's Goku's secret." She whispered as she dipped down to massage his abbs, he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips. He cursed inwardly he must look weak now lacks beneath her fingers, but blast his body he couldn't make himself move.

"Nice." He mumbled, he wanted to curse at himself for complimenting anything about the earth girl, but he shrugged it off as something to do after the massage. She smiled a little pleased with herself that he was enjoying it, she'd never seen him make that face before.

"Well ya, you're so tense." She whispered, then it was quiet except for the occasional moan from Vegeta. After a while Bulma's hands got tired and no matter how much she liked touching him she had to stop. He looked over his shoulder at her like he was going to yell at her for stopping.

"My hands hurt." She told him, he nodded as if that were an acceptable exuse for her to stop, she just rolled her eyes at him.

"I'm going to bed, goodnight Vegeta." She told him wandering off to her room, Vegeta sat there pondering how he could convince the earth girl to do that more as he ate, then went off to bed flopping into the extremely comfy earth bed and fell asleep.

The next day Vegeta woke up early feeling refreshed and ready to train since Bulma had worked all the tension from his upper half but when he started for the gravity room Bulma intercepted him. He sighed, she was going to start babbling about him saving her last night; That had not been why he'd gone in there he just couldn't pass up a fight.

"Daddy's fixing your stupid gravity room because you keep blowing it up, so you're taking me to the beach with Krillin, Oollong, and Yamcha because I am so not showing up alone!" She told him poking him in the chest, he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I am not taking you to the beach woman, I need to train." He told her, she knew he would say that though and she had a plan. "Oh did I mention that I got a message from Chi Chi telling me about Goku's current power level and I'll only let you see it if you take me?" She asked walking away, Vegeta spun on the spot catching her by the arms.

"Tell me what I'm up against you insolent woman!" He snarled only inches from her face practically shaking with rage.

"Only if you take me." She told him licking her lips and looking him up and down which had one of the two desired effects he dropped her in shock. "Come on, I got you trunks." She told him, walking away, he was left with no option but to follow her.

She tossed a blue Hawaiian monstrosity at him, and he just grumbled to himself pulling his training outfit off and throwing it at her as she gasped at the sight of him naked the sweaty suite hit her in the face shocking her out of her daze.

"Wash that!" He ordered, she rolled her eyes already in her suite under her tiny outfit, she tossed his suite in the washer hitting start before she followed him out to the car where he was sulking in the drivers seat.

When they got to the beach Yamcha was the first one to notice her arrival she sighed this is why she hadn't wanted to come alone, because of coarse Pu'ar was there too. God she hated him, but he was part of the stupid group so she'd deal.

She got out wrapping her arm around Vegeta's who then looked down at her in disdain and confusion, because he did not enjoy having her that close.

"What are you doing woman?" He asked sounding very unamused, She looked up at him pleadingly.

"I want to tick off Yamcha, and what better way to do it then to arrive on the arm of the guy who killed him?" She told him, he looked over at Yamcha who was a comical shade of red, perhaps he could deal with this unpleasant woman hanging off him for a while to watch the pathetic human squirm.

"why's he here?" Yamcha asked practically having a tantrum in his pathetic little head, Vegeta smirked, and Bulma released him.

"Because I asked him to come, do you have a problem with that Yamcha?" She asked anaging to make his name sound like an insult. Vegeta headed towards the water he might as well train while he was here.

When he came out of the water Bulma was laying face down on a towel in almost nothing her bikini top untied so she didn't get a tan line. Vegeta had to spend an extra ten minutes in the chilly water to keep from embarrassing himself. He was going to get a soda from the coolre that was at her feet because he was thirsty not because he wanted a better look at her nearly naked.

He passed Oollong who was ogling her and God help him he didn't like it so he kicked him out into the water calmly. He went over and got his drink, downing it quickly then grabbing another. Bulma giggled from her spot next to him, she turned her head to look at him, slighlty lifted off her towel, another inch or so and she'd be flashing him.

"What now woman?" He grumbled, she just smiled looking him up and down for a long moment.

"See it's not so bad out here." She told him, he leered at her for a half a second before he composed himself.

"You just better give me what I want when we get back!" He snarled, she sighed shaking her head.

"Not unless you admit that you're having fun out here." She told him holding her bikini to her chest so she could sit up, he growled walking over to her and leaning down close, for a half second she though he might kiss her, but instead he picked her up by the waist flying her over the water.

"You're right this is fun." He smirked dropping her in the water, she screamed splashing water over the group. She swam desperately to the surface coughing then stuck her tongue out at him while he laughed.

Then her eyes went wide looking around frantically covering her chest with her arm, Vegeta looked around and saw Oollong holding Bulma's top with a wicked smile. He inclined his head towards him and Bulma looked over seeing him holding the scrap of cloth.

"Oollong give that back before I kick your ass!" Bulma screamed, Oollong just ran away onto the beach with it, Vegeta landed in front of him holding his hand out for the thing. Oollong slammed into his legs and looked up at his usual scowl. He squeaked handing him the bikini, Vegeta smirked kicking Oollong back out into the water before tossing the scrap of cloth at Bulma. "Thank you." Bulma said once she had her top back on and was out of the water standing close to him.

"Don't flatter yourself woman, I just like hurting that pathetic, disgusting little pig." He explained going back to training until they had cooked the food. He then only joined them long enough to eat most of there food before going back to train.

Eventually Bulma took pity on him and started packing her things up, as soon as Vegeta saw her getting ready to leave, strutting around in just her bikini, he flew out of the water doing an extra lap around the car in an attempt to dry his hair back to it's normal state.

"It's about time woman." He grumbled once she was finished saying goodbye to the little group and gotten in the car.

"Oh don't gent your trunks in a bunch, it's not even lunch time you can train when we get back, and yes I'll give you the stupid message. God it's like you're incapable of having fun." She mumbled as they started back towards her house.

"Right how odd that I don't find being black mailed fun for some reason." Vegeta grumbled to himself mostly, she looked over at him letting her fingers brush against his arm. He pretended not to notice the crackle of electricity between them in the small touches she was constantly giving him.

"You wouldn't have come if I hadn't and you know it, God is it really so bad that I wanted to spend time with you? Here take your stupid Message!" She yelled tossing it at him and getting out of the car, he watched her go feeling unpleasant for some reason.

Vegeta trained for hours on end not seeing Bulma for almost two days, she had her mother bringing him food. He was starting to think she was mad at him, and for some reason that made him feel unpleasant for reasons he couldn't quite puzzle out.

"Ugh Vegeta!" Bulma sneered when he brought his exercise suite towards the washing machine where he ran into Bulma.

"What's wrong with you woman?" He asked tossing his suite in the wash over her shoulder, she glared at him slamming the lid to the washer.

"What's wrong with me, what's wrong with you?! Do have like no emotions, are you so defective you just can't feel!?" She yelled at him, he was livid, he wanted to throw her out the window for implying he was defective.

He grabbed her by the hair and he thought he was going to hurt her, but instead he crashed his lips down on hers, she squeaked in shock then wrapped her arms around his neck deepening the kis, and God what a kiss it was.

"Shut up woman!" He ordered her, why had he done that, he was just pent up, that was all he hadn't had sex since he first landed here. Ya that was it, he just needed to get laid. His mind was made up he would sleep with the earth girl so he could go back to focusing on his training.

"You, what the hell you just kiss me like..." She was cut off when he pulled her to her room and slammed the door pulled her to him kissing her again, suddenly she didn't even care. He picked her up pushing against the wall, and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

God she tasted good, he moved down her neck pulling her shirt over her head as she reached her hand down between them grabbing him with the practiced touch of an expert. He couldn't help moaning her name, no he wouldn't revel in her, this was just to get his head back in the game.

He threw her onto the bed ripping her clothes off, she slapped him on the ass to scold him for wrecking her clothes but he seemed to like it. He bit down on her neck and she knew it would leave a mark, and she liked it latching onto his neck in return a little harder then intended as his fingers pushed her over the edge.

She could taste blood on her tongue but it didn't even slow him down, he pushed inside her roughly. She moaned his name loudly into his mouth while he kissed her breathless working into her bringing her to the edge over and over again.

He loved the way she quivered around him calling out his name, but he pushed that aside, that was not what this was about. He finally came inside her collapsing onto her bosom spent and as relaxed as he had been after her massage.

He laid there with her for a long moment unable to make himself move, but soon he found himself falling asleep so he rolled off her and simply passed out. He hadn't meant to stay in her bed, and when he woke up she was curled up on his chest.

His first thought was not that she looked adorable, and that he could hold her forever, no he was a saiyan he didn't think things like that. He oved her gently to her side of the bed so she colud sleep and he could avoid being nagged, and he went to train.

He had been very wrong, sleeping with her had not made it easier to focus on his training. He couldn't make himself stop thinking about her, the way she tasted, the way it felt to be inside her. He cursed inwardly what was wrong with him, he was a saiyan elite, not so simpering love struck fool.

He stopped training much sooner then he usually did going to the kitchen in hopes that some food would clear his head. When he got to the kitchen Bulma was there cooking herself, which was odd enough, but she seemed to be cooking his favorite foods.

"Hey." She said before he could turn and leave since the food was obviously not done yet, she turned around grabbing his hand and pulling him closer wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him. He was going to stop her, to tell her that last night had only been to rid his head of distractions like her, but she tasted so good.

He pulled her flush against him using his tongue to make her moan in his grasp, and it did not make him swell with pride hearing her pleasure. What was this, why did he keep letting her distract him, he needed to go somewhere to train where she couldn't distract him. He pulled away and she slapped his ass, which was one of his favorite things.

He sat at the table to wait for the food while he formulated a plan, he would go to space to train, it would be the only place where he could get away from her. Also he wasn't sure there was anywhere on this planet where he could go.

She served him food and he noticed her family was no where to be found, they ate together in relative silence while she ran her foot suggestively up his leg. She was making it difficult to eat but he said nothing because he was enjoying the sensation.

After they were done they threw all there dishes in the sink and Vegeta decided he'd sleep with the earth girl again before he left to make her complacent. He scooped her up by the waist tossing her over his shoulder and carrying her towards his room.

"Eek Vegeta put me down!" Bulma squeaked sacking him in the ass repeatedly, he tossed her on his bed and climbed over her kissing his way up her body and her complaints ended. She pulled her clothes off as quickly as there position allowed not wanting him to rip them off like last time.

Hours later she was curled up on his chest asleep, he didn't even know why he had stayed in the bed this long. He rolled her over gently, got up and collected his important things catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror.

He had a rather deep bite mark on his shoulder with slightly fresh blood from where she had bitten him both time to keep from calling out. He smirked going back to the task at hand, just as he was leaving the room Bulma stirred slightly.

"Vegeta?" She mumbled sleepily, he froze, but she didn't seem to move again.

"Good bye earth woman." He whispered, closing the door quietly and going for his ship. Bulma heard him say something but it took a minute to register what it had been. She sprung up pulling her clothes on, why had he said good bye, he never said good bye least of all to her.

She got there just in time to watch him take off, she had no idea where he was going or if he was coming back, she fell to the floor right there and cried. She shouldn't have been surprised, but she had deluded herself into thinking he cared. After a moment she picked herself up and ent back to his room to sleep, crying would do no good.

Vegeta tried to train on various planets but every time his hand would eventually find the mark turned scar on his neck. He would scold himself for being weak, he did not need nor did he want some pathetic earth girl. Finally on a waste of a planet he was a the end of his rope and all his other cares fell away all he wanted was to see her. It was then that he achieved the progress he desired and after a year was over he decided to return to earth.

Bulma's year went quite differently, she ignored Vegeta's running off after the best sex of her entire life at first, but then after a month or so she noticed she was late. She frowned, there was no way, right? But she went and got the test anyway, and waited in the bathroom for the results, at first she was mad, disgusted at Vegeta for doing this to her then abandoning her.

After a while though she could feel the little guy kick and she was just so happy to have Trunks as she'd decided to name him. She'd tried to get a hold of Vegeta, but no one seemed to know where he was, so she just gave up. She stayed home for most of her pregnancy, but when android 19 and 20 started terrorizing the earth she took her little trunks and went to watch.

"Um Bulma, who's baby is that?" Yamcha asked obviously worried it was his, which was stupid, but then as far as Bulma was concerned he'd always been stupid.

"It's Vegeta's" She told him plainly, trying not to smirk when everyone was frozen in shock, ya this would be fun.

Vegeta flew down back from his training ready to show off that he was stronger then Kakarot to Bulma, no to all the pathetic humans. Kakarot was no where to be seen, but he did catch sight of Bulma holding a child. He wondered for a moment if she had produced someone else's child and it sent him into a rage that he focused on the androids.

He could hardly listen to a word of what they were saying after he had killed one of the androids and the other had run off, with that baby in her arms wailing and then while she was scolding him for God knows what she called him the child's father. Bulma stormed off and Vegeta followed her.

"I am not that thing's father!" He refused to believe something so fradgile and weak could have come from him. Bulma snorted, then had to coo the baby back to silence before continuing.

"Really Vegeta, because you were the only person I've had sex with in the last two years! So who's child is this half saiyan little boy?" She barked at him, he looked down at the child she was holding out to him. He swallowed hard while she pushed the child at him again, he took it reluctantly and held it awkwardly. Trunks reached out to touch him and Vegeta held it out to Bulma.

"Fine!" He growled as Bulma took the kid and with no warning what-so-ever kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you, even if you don't care about Trunks, I love him and I'm glad I have him." She told him, he stood there shocked for a moment. How could she not be mad at him for leaving her with that thing. He touched his cheek, his hand trailing down to the mark just under his clothes then turned back to what mattered, defeating these stupid androids.

They hunted down Dr. Gero and in the end Picallo was the one who had him cornered ready to kill when that pesky saiyan brat from the future showed up. Vegeta was about to make some snarky comment when Piccolo beat him to it.

"Trunks is back." Was all he said, but that was enough, Trunks, how bizarre he had the same name as his son. Wait a second, a super saiyan from the future, of coares it had to be, he was Vegeta's son unbelievable!

"Ya even though I've never seen him before I can tell he's one of Dr. Gero's creations." Trunks told them, that snapped Vegeta out of his thoughts.

"Say what! What do you mean you haven't seen him before isn't he one of the androids you warned us about?" Vegeta asked worried now that there were more players then even he knew about, he could ponder what it meant that this mighty warrior was his son later.

They didn't have even a moment to talk alone until they had defeated Cell, Bulma was scared Vegeta would hate his son, but so far all he showed was indifference, and she could handle that. Vegeta had spent the whole time thinking about how he would handle this.

He had a son, and though he would never admit it he wanted to be with Bulma, and his son would grow to be immensely strong. Perhaps he would consider taking Bulma as his partner for a time, she was not unattractive, and had already proven she could produce strong offspring.

"Well what are you going to do now?" Bulma asked when they were left alone, Vegeta shook himself from his thoughts.

"I will return to my room, my needs here have not changed, ou still have the most amiable accommodations." He told her, she sighed, was that all she'd ever be to him, just someone to give him a place to stay? He saw her face fall and it made his chest tight which he was sure had more to do with his injuries then her, he looked around to see if he was alone then went over to her leaning in and kissing her.

It was shockingly sweet, all there kisses before this had been all passion and need, but this one was all love. Bulma used her free hand to grab his ass and he scooped her up to fly them home, perhaps this would be an acceptable arrangement.


End file.
